


This is our life. (May change title later)

by Blitz24



Category: AU - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, Original - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitz24/pseuds/Blitz24
Summary: This is an AU I've been working on for a while. I did take a break for a bit. But here is what I have so far. I'll try to add new parts weekly, but don't quote me on that. If you like the story please give it a like and comment. Thanks ^^
Relationships: Unsure as of yet.





	This is our life. (May change title later)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I've been working on for a while. I did take a break for a bit. But here is what I have so far. I'll try to add new parts weekly, but don't quote me on that. If you like the story please give it a like and comment. Thanks ^^

Prologue:

Sitting on the windowsill a young girl with long pale purple hair was curled up, staring out the window into the dark forest. In her hands she held a small charm attached to a silver chain. The charm was of a small green dagger, it was a gift given to her by a childhood friend whom she lost twenty years ago. Turning her gaze to look down at the charm, she whispers, “Where are you?” Knowing full well that her friend was dead, or so she was told. Leaning her head back against the wall behind her, she lets her eyes drift closed and sinks into her memories…

“Hey, wait up Jack!” A younger version of the girl, Sam, was running as fast as she could down the road to catch up with her childhood friend and next door neighbour, Jack. The two had met the day Sam moved in a little over a year ago, and since then the two have been inseparable. 

“Nope. Ya gotta catch me, lil’ lady!” Jack yelled behind in his irish accent. Puffing out her cheeks, Sam clenched her fists and began running as fast as her little feet would take her. She was just about to catch him, when she tripped over a rock and went rolling. Jack turned back to help her up when they heard their parents yelling for them to come home. Sam gave Jack a hug before running to her house. Jack smiled and waved.

“See ya tomorrow!” Sam waved before the door closed behind her. Neither of the two expected this Summer to be anything other than normal. Sam’s family left three days later to go on a little camping trip and Jack’s family stayed in town. During the camping trip, Sam learned more about how to fish and hunt from her father. Her mother told her stories that she heard from work, which always made the little girl laugh. 

When Sam came back from the trip, she immediately ran for Jack’s house but before she could get to the door, she came to a sudden halt. Even for such a young child, she could sense something was off about the house. Looking back towards her parents, she saw they were busy unpacking so she left them alone and went up to the house. Knocking on the door, she waited for a few quiet minutes then slowly she opened the door. It was unlocked. Stepping inside the place seemed normal, nothing out of the ordinary other then that the place looked like it was never lived in at all. Getting a bad feeling, Sam ran back to her parents.

“Mommy! Daddy! Jack and his family moved away!” Crying she clung to her father's leg as he looked down at the girl then over to the house before turning his gaze to his wife. A silent message went between the two of them. Crouching down, Sam’s father picked her up.

“You’re friend moved away, because,” her father took a deep breath. He knew exactly what happened, but he was going to play this off as Sam having an imaginary friend, “it was time for him to go. You’re all grown up now, he told me that himself. Saying that since Sammy is now all grown up, she won’t need me anymore.” Sam looked at her father, tears still streaming down her face, the front of her shirt was soaked. 

“Jack was real! He wasn’t imaginary!” Screaming, she hit her father till he put her down. Running into the house, Sam locked her bedroom door behind her and hid under her bed where she hugged the doll that Jack gave her for being his first friend. Clutching the teddy tight to her chest, she cried and cried till sleep eventually took her. When she woke up, she found herself on her bed but the house seemed to be darker and colder. Carefully she slipped from her bed, still holding the teddy by its paw as she made her way out of her room to peek over the banister into the living room below. Sitting on the couch were her parents and two strange men in suits stood across from them on the other side of the coffee table. One held a gun pointed straight at her father. Taking in a sharp breath, she took a step back and slipped with a yelp,landing hard on her back. This brought the strange mens attention up to her. Her father jumped up to try to stop these men from getting to her when suddenly a loud bang resounded throughout the house. Followed by two more. Scrambling to her feet, Sam ran back into her room then slammed the door shut. Hiding in the furthest corner of her closet, she clung to the teddy as she heard footsteps come into her room. Biting her lip so as not to make a sound, she waited silently for the men to leave. 

When it went silent, Sam started to move towards the door of the closet when it was pulled right off its hinges. Staring up into the face of one of the men, she screeched as she was grabbed. Feeling something sharp in her neck, the little girl was pulled into darkness. Her last thought was of Jack, her teddy and her parents. 

\------

Feeling like the world around her was moving, Sam opened her eyes to find her looking into the eyes of another child. Scrambling back in the tiny space of a van, her eyes looked around wildly. “Shh, shh. It's okay. I won’t hurt you.” the soft voice said to her. Frowning, Sam looked at the other child and saw it was another little girl around the same age. “My name is Mira. They took me too. I don’t know where we’re headed, but we can be in this together...if you will be my friend.” Mira held her hand out. Sam looked at the hand, scared and confused but figuring it would be easier if she had a friend. Jack. The name and face popped into her head causing more tears to run down her cheeks. Mira moved closer to hug Sam and rubbed her back. When the world came to a halt, Mira sat back, holding Sam’s hand as the doors to the van slid open to show the two men from before.

“Out. Let’s move it.” Dragging the girls out, the two men forced them to follow at a much faster pace then they could walk. They were guided into a strange building in what looks to be the middle of nowhere. The men lead the girls into a hanger where a plane was waiting, pushing the two on they noticed there were more children. Ranging in ages from five to ten by the looks of it. Taking a seat in one of the empty spots, Sam sits down with Mira who never let go of her hand the entire time. 

After the plane landed at the facility five years ago, the children had all been sorted into groups. Each learning how to fight and fend for themselves. A year into their time living in the facility, the experiments began. After that, the testing and training really began. Another five years later, Sam was at the head of her class. Each year new children would be brought to the facility to train and be experimented on. Sam didn’t remember much before her life here at the facility, as one of the things the adults did was erase the children's memories so that they only know what the facility wanted. The children were being trained to take care of those who oppose those in power. 

When Sam graduated at the top of her class, she was given the highest ranking missions. She followed the orders from her handlers for a while until one mission seemed off to her. Listening in on the conversation her handlers were having in a separate room, Sam overheard them saying things that shocked her. But, she chose to ignore it as all she knew was what her handlers had told her. Ever since she arrived at the facility 10 years ago, she was raised by them. Her handlers were like parents to her. So she would do what they wanted without hesitation. 

Though things were about to change for Sam once again. She had just returned home from running an errand for her ‘parents’ to get some groceries for supper when she heard a noise upstairs. Setting the bags down silently, she pulled her knife out then headed up the stairs. Peeking into the master bedroom, Sam saw that her parents were killed. Blood was everywhere. Dropping her guard and the knife, Sam rushed forward as she felt burning at the back of her eyes. Then she felt wetness running down her cheeks. “Mom...Dad…” Her voice broke as the girl cried for the first time in her entire life. Hearing a noise behind her, Sam quickly turned around in time to see a figure swinging a bat that hit the side of her head, knocking her out…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 1:

Opening her eyes again, Sam looked out to see that it had turned dark, “It's been a while since I dreamt of that…” Shaking her head, she slips from the window to stand up and stretch. A soft groan escapes her lips before she leaves her room to go downstairs. When she opened her eyes after being knocked out all those years ago, she found herself in the presence of five men. It took them a while to gain her trust as they told her the story of why they killed her parents, who she learned were her handlers from the facility. The men were all like her, they had been experimented on and they learned the truth. So they’re mission was to bring down the facility. Several months after Sam started living with them, she learned that Mark was the oldest of them all, he escaped from the facility when he was fifteen after they had tried to put him down. He stood at a solid 5.8 feet tall with tanned skin, deep brown eyes and silky black hair, Mark is the leader amongst the group. Next would be Bob who is a little on the chubbier side with buzz cut brown hair and dark eyes, standing at 6 feet, he can seem scary at first glance but Sam learned he was more of a giant cuddly bear them someone to be scared of, as he helped her a lot when she first arrived. Then there is Wade, a lifelong friend of Bob’s, Wade was more on the lanky side and over 6 feet tall but it was hard to tell how tall, he had to duck under door frames to get into rooms sometimes. And there was Tyler who was also a little over 6 feet with short curly brown hair, Tyler wasn’t one to say much and he kept to himself, but he wasn’t scary. None of the guys here were. Finally there was one bubbly little boy, younger then Sam and his name is Ethan, he had pale skin, was around the same height but had bright blue hair. Sam thought of Ethan as her little brother since he was always so full of energy, which helped Sam to come out of her shell more. Living here with these guys, she’s been looking for Jack ever since she regained her memories of him. And Mira, she hasn’t seen her friend in a long time. Sam even went back once to watch for her, but Mira never appeared. Thinking her friends were dead set Sam off, she had an episode where she tried to get into the facility to kill them all. But thankfully Ethan found out and got the guys to help stop her. 

That was when they learned of Sam’s abilities, each of them had one due to the experiments, along with another side of them that would take over when it became too much for their human sides to handle. Sam has the ability to control the elements, she favors fire and wind since they can cause the most damage. Her demon side, as they call them, is called Blitz, when Blitz takes over Sam can see what is happening but she can’t really control anything. Thankfully though Mark’s abilities and his demon side were able to calm Sam down enough to get her home. After that she withdrew into her room for a few weeks. Ethan would bring her food as she wouldn’t let the others near her. She trusted the blue haired boy more than the others for some reason. But she knew it was because he reminded her of Jack, how he was always so caring towards her when they were kids. Another thing that happened after she arrived was that Mark had Bob give Sam some medication that let her real memories surface which was how she remembered Jack and her real parents. It has been a lot to take in at first, but she got it over it after a while.

Now three years later she was living comfortably with them. They have even helped her to look for Jack, but all the leads they got turned out to be dead ends. They also found Mira once around a year ago, but Mira didn’t recognize Sam and tried to kill her, saying that she betrayed their family. Fighting with Mira was hard, hard enough that Sam had come close to killing her before running away. Though she does keep an eye on Mira from a distance, but the girl is too wrapped up in the lies fed to her from her handlers. With a heavy heart, Sam left and hasn’t seen Mira since. 

Wandering into the kitchen, Sam goes to the fridge to get herself a bottle of water as her mouth and throat felt dry. Opening the lid, she leaned against the counter and took a sip letting the cold water help pull her fully back into reality. Setting the bottle down, she folded her arms over her chest then glanced at the clock. It was around 6 in the evening; figuring by the sound around the house that she was by herself, meaning that they guys hadn’t come home yet from their respective errands. Pushing off the counter she looked in the fridge and freezer to see what she could start making for supper so they had a warm cooked meal when they all got home. Tying her hair back she got to work making some teriyaki chicken and rice with vegetables since those seemed to be Ethan’s favorite. Turning on the radio she danced around as she cooked and set the table. Letting the music take her away from her thoughts, she didn’t notice the door opening and hear the footsteps that came into the kitchen. 

Grabbing the pan of chicken, she nearly dropped it when she spotted Mark standing there with a smirk on his face, “Having fun ae-in?” Sam felt her cheeks turn a light pink at being called sweetheart in Korean, Mark was after all half Korean half German from what she was told about his family. Letting out a soft laugh, she started to plate the food. 

“Yeah, figured I’d relax a little and make supper before everyone gets home.” Turning to Mark, she points a fork at him, “If you want to help you can get out the drinks or go get washed up. Up to you.” She said in a sing song voice before setting the pots into the sink to soak so she could wash them later. 

An hour later everyone was home and eating supper. Talking about their day, making jokes and also a little business talk between Bob and Mark. Smiling to herself, Sam ate her food as she truly felt at home here. Things have been going great, she was very grateful for them rescuing her when they did. 

After supper Ethan offered to help Sam with the dishes but when she went to start washing she was stopped by Tyler, “You made supper. So we’ll clean up. You go relax.” Giving her shoulder a squeeze then a small push towards the den. Opening her mouth to say it was fine, Tyler shushed and shooed her away with a small chuckle. Pouting Sam did as she was told and went to curl up on the couch. Hugging a pillow to her chest, she shifted through the channels till she found a good show to watch, New Amsterdam, a show about a hospital in New York. Of course the show was fiction, but she loved it nonetheless. About half way through the show Mark joined her on the couch. Putting his arm across the back of it, he left an open but silent invitation for her to cuddle into him if she wanted. Glancing over, Sam debated if she should. Lately she felt herself looking at Mark more and more. Giving herself a mental shake she turned her attention back to the show. 

Once it was over the rest of the guys had come to join them so they turned on a movie to watch. As the movie played, Ethan sat between Mark and Sam before laying down with his head on her lap and his legs across Mark’s lap earning a soft chuckle from them both. Running her fingers through Ethan’s hair, she soon heard the sounds of him sleeping. Very carefully Tyler picked the young boy up to carry him to their room. A while back Sam learned that Tyler and Ethan were an item, she found it cute and different from what she was used to. Then again she knew nothing about romantic relationships, or relationships in general as she was still getting used to being around people that were so nice. The few times she saw the dark side of the guys was when they were out and someone decided to try and hit on Sam. 

“Tomorrow I have a meeting in the morning and afternoon. But lunch is free, would you like to join me?” Sam blinked as she was pulled from her thoughts, Mark was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting patiently for an answer. 

“Umm, sure. I don’t have any plans tomorrow.” She lied, she planned on going into town to see if she could find Jack. She didn’t know if he was out there but she wasn’t planning on giving up on him yet. Mark smiled at this before turning back to the movie. 

\---------

The next morning Sam sat at her computer with her cell phone tucked between her ear and shoulder. “Yes. Yes, I understand. Thank you for your time.” Hanging up she let out a breath then set the laptop aside and phone down. “Nothing…. All these damn leads take me nowhere!” Screaming she hurled the phone at the door, though the door was opening so Wade caught it as it almost hit his face. 

“Easy there, lass. It's only me.” Chuckling he set the phone down on her desk. “What’s got you all worked up?” Sam glared at him. “Oh...Still no luck with any of the leads.” Shaking his head, he formed it as more of a fact than a question. 

Turning her gaze to her hands, she curled them into fists, “I just want to know whether he’s alive or dead… If only I knew what happened that time when we were kids…” Putting her head in her hands, she forced herself not to cry as she felt the telltale burning behind her eyes. Wade sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap.

“I came in to remind you it's almost lunch and Mark wants you to meet him at his office soon.” Wade said after a few minutes. Sam nearly jumped off his lap as he reminded her, this made the taller man laugh. 

“You could’a told me’at ear’ier ye damn fooker!” Her Irish accent was coming out as she was frustrated. Changing into something more feminine instead of her baggy shirt and slacks. She decided to wear a black skirt with a silver embroidered flower on her left hip along with a deep navy dress shirt. This outfit she usually wore during special events, but going out to lunch with Mark was something special.


End file.
